Stranger by the day
by andwhatareyouasheep
Summary: Things have been getting stranger by the day at hogwarts prompting dorm shuffling and shenanigans .
1. Chapter 1

**Err this doesn't really follow the books in anyway and I may have stolen a revenge character but hey read and review**.

Strange things had been happening at Hogwarts over the past few months it had snowed in June, there had been a dinner where there had been an explosion of magic which caused all the tables in the great hall to levitate 6 feet in the air for half an hour and to top it off today the school had woken up to all the floors being covered in bright green apples.

As the students entered the hall for breakfast through the mess of squashed apples they noticed Dumbledore deep in discussion with the heads of houses. Harry headed to the Gryffindor table and taking a seat between Neville and Hermione.

As the final students filed in Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat loudly waiting for the noise to die down.

'Why do I get the impression this is not going to be good' Harry said darkly.

'As you may have noticed there have been some incidents around the school. The cause of this is the powerful interaction of magic caused by high emotions however what we cannot tell is who is causing this however we believe that it is two people from different houses.'

'I definitely have a bad feeling about this' harry thought.

'Therefore we will be placing you in mixed house studies and dorms.' The hall broke out in desperate angry whispering. Dumbledore sighed and cleared his throat again before continuing 'Furthermore we are using this as an opportunity to promote house unity. A piece of parchment will appear in front of you telling you where your new rooms are you will be sharing with one member of another house and you will be sharing a study with 9 other people from all houses as in first year your belongings have already been sent to your rooms. Everyone has the first lesson free to find you new rooms and sort things out. That is all now you may leave.'

Harry looked at his piece of parchment – D3

'Ron, Hermione?' he asked

'F3' Ron replied giving a consolatory look.

'A5' Hermione said nervously.

Everyone seemed a bit shell shocked as they made their way towards the doors. McGonagall was stood in the centre repeating over and over 'A-C second floor, D-F third floor, G and I first floor and H J and K on the fourth floor'.

They started up the staircase leaving Hermione on the second floor to find her room before making their way up the next staircase to the third floor. Harry was told to go to the left and Ron to the right he shrugged and followed the signs to D dorms. He pulled open the door to an empty common room apparently he had been faster to get here than the others. He had a nose round while he was waiting the room was smaller than the common room but looked comfortable there were a group of sofas in one corner of the room and some smaller tables with normal chairs around them as well as what appeared to be a kitchen area. To the left there was a small L shaped corridor on the left were 5 rooms and at the end there were two bathrooms.

As he walked back down the corridor he noticed most of his new dorm mates had arrived. There were eight people already there. All were older years but not the same year. Luna and Neville were already sat on the sofas; George was looking nervously around the room separated from Fred for the first time. There a Slytherin named Astoria and one called was there too. Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff another Hufflepuff called Rob that harry knew from their quidditch team. Blonde Ravenclaw called Nolan Ross and another Ravenclaw named Chrissy.

He quickly discovered that Luna and Neville would be sharing the first room Nolan and George in 2, Astoria and Rob in 4 and Hannah and Chrissy in the fifth room. He decided to investigate his room he chose the bed on the left and started putting all his things on his pin board and opened his trunk to find the marauders map to see where everyone else was but the sound of the door opening made him stop. He turned round to see a flash of blond hair.

'Of course it would be Malfoy' harry thought bitterly.

**So what do you think? Any point in me continuing even a one word review is helpful. Sorry its a bit slow had to set it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait I broke my laptop :/**

They looked at each other for a moment as though weighing their options. After a moment the blond seemed to come to the conclusion that a fight would not be the right way to proceed at the moment. Harry came to a similar conclusion and flopped down onto the bed closing his eyes in frustration.

The bell rang a moment later. In the shock of his new situation he'd forgotten that he still had to go to lessons. He had no idea what lessons he had without Ron and Hermione. Panicking slightly he started rummaging in his trunk desperately looking for a timetable.

It seemed Malfoy sensed his distress, 'You have double potions now and then Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark arts after lunch' he said with a hint of laughter.

'What are you my stalker?'

Malfoy blushed slightly before replying with his usual drawl 'Yes I'm obsessed with you Potter, Its not like we have the same lessons today or anything' with that he left.

Suddenly his words struck him. He had double potions. With Snape. He was already late. He grabbed his potions book and flung his bag over his shoulder attempting to stuff it In while he practically ran through the corridors and down the stairs. He met Ron and Hermione still waiting outside the potions room. He looked at them enquiringly.

'He's not here yet. Apparently Its taking a while to deal with all the Trauma, several people have already thrown fairly major hissy fits.' Hermione said as though annoyed that they were cutting into her learning time.

'I'm surprised Malfoy hasn't tried to destroy half the Castle by now'

'Malfoy?' asked Ron surprised.

'Yeah I'm sharing with him should have seen that one coming. Anyway how are your new room mates?'

It turned out they were both fairly happy with their new room mates. Hermione was sharing with a Ravenclaw girl which seemed to suit her and Ron was with a Hufflepuff.

The rest of the day passed without event. He totally forgot that anything had changed at all. He, Ron and Hermione spent lunch outside enjoying the beginning of the warmer weather. He was hit by the sudden realisation that he was no longer sharing his lovely familiar dorm with the Gryffindors anymore when the other two said goodbye to him on the way up from dinner.

A nervous ache in the pit of his stomach began to grow as he drew nearer to his new common room. He almost wished that Dumbledore hadn't stopped teachers handing out homework so he had a reason not to interact. However when He entered the common room his ears were greeted with loud music and raucous laughter, He looked around and saw several empty Butterbeer bottles and a half drunk bottle of Firewhiskey.

Although this was clearly George and Nolan's doing he suspected Dumbledore would not have stopped them. He picked up one of the remaining Butterbeer bottles and chugged it quickly. Soon He was very definitely tipsy. He blamed Chrissy and her drinking game, Ring of fire he thought she called it. Soon the evening deteriorated into a fairly adult game of strip spin the bottle. He was already down to his boxers by the time it span to him and Malfoy. The stumbled into the centre of the circle Harry almost toppling on top of him. When they regained what they could of their balance, they finally kissed but once they started they did not stop. Draco pulled back for a second and surveyed the room. George and Nolan had already disappeared to their room and Nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention to them anymore. Draco pulled him back and kissed him with force again. It was surprising Harry always supposed Draco would be more graceful or dainty about it. They moved closer and Draco's erection brushed against his thigh. He inhaled sharply and Harry groaned and pulled him down on top of him. Draco ground down onto him and soon they were rutting furiously. Within minutes they were both coming moaning loudly.

As the post orgasm glow started to disappear and Harry started to sober up, his mind started racing. What just happened? He couldn't be gay. No it was just the alcohol. Everyone does stupid stuff when they're drunk. Malfoy probably won't remember tomorrow. He hoisted himself up and scurried to his dorm and falling asleep almost instantly leaving a slightly confused Draco alone on the floor.

**Yeah so sorry again about the gap. As always reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
